The undiscovered scouts
by RandomMoon
Summary: The finale Battle before Crystal Toyko arrives.The Senshi and the Starlights team up to help save their future but in the process,learn of something from the past that was made for this battle.They learn of the ultimate weapon that no one has heard of


**One **Moon** with many Greek and Roman appelations, few of which are still used today. Some common ones are Luna, **Cynthia,** Selene, Diana, Hecate… "Moon" again comes from Old English and Indo-European**

* * *

><p><strong>The Past: The last day of the Moon Kingdom<strong>

The tile floors click and clanged with heels hitting the floor and shoes scuffing it up. Dress's flowed in circles around each other. The black tuxes clashed together. Small children ran around chasing each other as the elders' caught up with each other and their lives. The moon shown brightly in the sky that night. For you could see all the stars that had shone highly up above. The garden was bloomed and the fountains poured their waters of Neptune and Mercury. The palace was packed with friends and family members and everyone from a far. All the senshi of the kingdom were there that night also. All in calls of a celebration. Laughter and giggles could be heard all around. The music filled the castles halls.

The sidewalks were lined with feast and decorations of all sorts. Shimmering eyes and bright smiles filled the paths as the gardens brighten their colors to show off. Flares of color covered the night sky as fireworks were being launched into the gas. Off in the distance, The Princess and her Prince danced their finale dance together. Out in the fields, the senshi joined together in peacefulness and laughter. Enjoying each other company.

The summer's heat gently kissed the air that surrounds the moon. For everyone and everything was perfect, or so they thought so anyways. The ground started to lightly rumble off in the distance. It was far and dim that nobody noticed it. A light breeze appeared out of nowhere. "The air is changing. I can feel it. There's an aura that is very strong. Something is brewing and moving closer to us" The silver eye girl said in a low tone to the blue haired girl who sat next to her. She slowly scanned the area and cast out her senses to see what she could detect. Strands of her long black hair whipped in front of her as she started to stand up on the roof top she sat upon. She stood with her boots at an angle to keep her balance up on the roof top of the castle. They were watching the ball from a far. Watching the grounds to keep them safe. She turned to the girl and looked at her waiting for an answer. The girl sitting next to her nodded her head in agreement then looked up to her. The girls' ocean blue eyes were written with worry, "Yes, there is something coming. We need to go to the Queen at once." The blue haired girl said in a quiet tone to the silver eyed girl

"Are you crazy? No Cynthia, we can't. Not while they are having their ball." The silver eyed girl demanded of the other. Her face cringed with that thought. She looked down to Cynthia. The moon shined off the long blue hair laying lifelessly against her. She wore a black sleeve-less short sailors' body piece that was lined in pink that had matching black shorts. Her hips were covered in half white skirt that cut in the front and back. The lower back was covered by a lavender bow that flowed back behind her on the roof top. Her legs were hidden back mid-thigh stockings with white heels. Her front bow was pink with a silver heart pendent in the middle. A black collar was wrapped around her throat. The silver eyed girl turned her glance back to the party, "We cannot, can NOT, interrupt them while they are celebrating like this. We promised we would handle anything that came this way, remember Cynthia?"

"How could I forget my dear sister of mine? But honestly Nyx, if something serious was coming tonight, we would need to inform her. She would want to know of anything of importance like that." Cynthia said to the girl standing next to her. She glanced over her sister while she sat next to her still. Her sister had long black hair with silver bangs and tips. She wore a similar outfit to what she wore but at the same time it, was very different. Her sister wore the same body suit like she did except hers was bar laced on the front and on her gloves. Another difference was that she had a full skirt that was black with a lavender boarder. Her front bow was lavender also with a silver heart pendent in the middle that matched Cynthia's. A hooded cape was attached to the back of the suit and flowed freely down covering the back bow. The back bow showed of silver with a lavender lining. As the cape flowed swiftly in the wind, it shimmered black and was hiding the sword her sister was holding. Her boots covered from her knee down and were black. Her sister wore the same black collar like she did. A smirk appeared on Cynthia's lips as she took her gaze away and up to the sky as she went to go lay backwards. She let out a soft giggle, "You know I'm right. For if we didn't tell her we…wait." Cynthia said as she quickly sat up to look around. "What's that feeling?" Cynthia questioned and she quickly grabbed her Key Blade sword from the spot it laid next to her and got up to stand on her 3 inch heels. They both looked quickly behind them.

An aura was flowing in the wind as it drifted passed them. They got into a fighting stance and kept still as they felt what was coming in. Cynthia's ocean blue colored eyes widen as the aura was passing by her, "somebodies here," she spoke directly. Nyx kept her gazed content to what was behind her, feeling the same thing as her sister. "Hai, most definitely" Nyx responded back. Without another word, the two girls knew exactly what to do. They ran across the roof tops and quickly jumping the edges as they ran to the back of the castle. "And too answer your question, I would run to Uranus and Neptune first before I approach the Queen tonight. They are the next strongest after us," Nyx spat out in between breaths as they kept jumping roof tops. A higher roof top was starting to approach them. As they sped up their pace to jump shortly, "You would only go to them cause you like one of them. I'm not sure which one though." Cynthia teased as she took a leap and pulled her legs up to her body as she jumped through the air going to the other roof. Nyx followed the same process. The blue haired girl landed on her three inch heels gracefully while Nyx miscalculated her distance and caught herself falling forwarded to into a crouching form with her hands on the ground. Quickly stopping and turning back around, the blue hair girl looked at her sister. "N, are you alright?" Cynthia asked concern when she saw her sister kneeling on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. Miscalculated. That's all. By the way, I do not. Even if I did you can't say anything, you want Venus. But let's go! We don't have much farther before we hit the back of the castle" Nyx responded as she quickly sprinted from her fall. "HEY! BAKA! I DO NOT." Cynthia yelled out to her sisters back while she smiled to herself. She slowly picked up her pace so she could catch up to Nyx. Nyx giggled and yelled back to the blonde haired girl, "WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT. DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAYS. NO ONE KNOWS OF OUT EXISTANCE". Nyx knew that was a little too harsh but she was right. No one knew that she and her sister existed except for the Queen. For they were the first senshi to be created. They've been kept a secret for so long because they were the most powerful senshi out of all of them. They were the ultimate weapon of all time. Shortly afterwards catching up to each other, their footsteps were starting to go in rhythm and their breaths were synchronized as one. They ran faster than the wind. For the rest of the way, they ran in silence.

As they started to approach the back of the castle, the aura was becoming stronger. Nyx turned to her sister and gave her nod as they split up and went in different directions. Cynthia started towards the right side as she started to slow down her speed to a simple walk. She walked with caution across the roof top listening for anything that didn't seem right. Nyx reared towards the left. She started to run towards the edge and jumped. She jumped straight down to the ground so she could search the ground area as she her sister searched higher up. She landed on both of her feet just fine. Just a sting. If she and her sister weren't original senshi, they wouldn't have been able to run those roof tops like they just did or in the amount of time it did take them. And she wouldn't have been able to make that jump.

Cynthia crept across the roofs. As she made her way closer to the edge, the aura became stronger. She decided she wanted to test this. She walked back to the middle of the roof and felt as the aura started to get lighter. When she reached the middle, she stopped and stood still for a moment. Slowly turning around, the aura was already becoming stronger. She swung her sword slightly back and forth in her hand as she slowly walked back to the edge of the roof. As she walked closer, the feeling was getting stronger. If not sickening to her. "Somebody is nearby on the grounds level" Cynthia mumbled to herself as she raised her Key Blade forward. Off in the distance, a rumble started in the sky.

Nyx heard the same rumble from where she was. _"I wonder if it's going to rain?" _She searched the grounds quietly. She moved swiftly like a cat and didn't make a sound. She moved herself to the forest like area so she could stay hidden within the shadows and stay out of sight. As she moved through the shadows, the aura started to get stronger. She knew she was close to them. It was making her sick. She glanced up to the roofs and saw her sister standing there with her Key Blade sword sticking out forward. "What are you doing 'Thia?" Nyx wondered to herself and shook her head. A faint noise was made off in the distance. Most of the others wouldn't have been able to hear it, it was that faint. Both girls crouched down were they were as they heard it. They watched the area to see what it was.

About 5 warriors walked closely and quietly together as they attempted to sneak into to castle. Both girls watched from their spots as they made their way through. They looked like normal humans who were dressed up in odd wear. They wore black hooded capes that hid their faces with black combat boots. The capes had grey zippers and a grey chain that lay across their chest and ended at each solider. Grey chains hung from the end of the ends of the hoods. Most of them carried weapons. Their hands wore black gloves. _"Who the hell are these people?" _Both girls wondered to themselves. Nyx snorted to herself, "Well just cause they have weapons won't stop me from attacking them" she mumbled to herself as she watched them walk by her. She wanted them to get a good distance in front of her so she would have time to attack and for her sister to jump down and join her. She slowly and without a sound, made her way from her hiding place. Placing her sword in both of her hands, she quickly turned to her sister and nodded her head, knowing her sister knew exactly what to do. Her sword glimmered of chrome, including the handle. The blade was engraved with a scripture on it. The handle had a crescent moon on it and a few gems.

Quietly approaching them, she raised her sword and pulled her arms back. She ran forward and stabbed the guy who held no weapon. She stabbed him from behind all the way through the other side and quickly pulled her sword out. She stabbed his heart. The dying process was now quickened for him. She watched as the man gripped a hold of his chest and gasped for air. He slowly turned around and to face his murder. He saw his silver eyes of death as the Senshi stood their smiling. He attempted to mumble something but only coughed up blood. She was the last thing he saw in his vision. For afterwards was blackness. The other 4 stopped when the saw their Campion no longer by their side, but lying in a pool of blood. They quickly turned around to see the senshi standing there with her hair and cape flowing in the wind. The other senshi making her way up to them. One of them removed their hood with their free hand. They had fire engine red spike hair with black roots. His face had a stripe on both eyes. His eyes shined emerald green. "You have fucked with the person, you bitch" He said as he charged straight for Nyx. In his left hand held a circular object with 4 smaller circles around it. Each circle had a small spade on them and in the middle held an "X" that connected all 4 circles. He pulled his elbow far behind him ready to swing at her. As he made himself get closer, Nyx quickly dodge the attack but barely made it. A red line started to form upon her cheek. In the process of dodging, she got hit with one of the tips. Cynthia came running up to them and swung her blade against his arm. Slicing it enough to make his cry out in pain and drop his weapon the grip his arm. He turned his gaze to the sisters as his emerald eyes roared with hatred and anger. He bent to where he had dropped his weapon. He wrapped his fingers around the "X" and chucked it at Cynthia.

Cynthia's eyes widen as she was pushed out of the way. She barely made it out of the way before the weapon hit her. The side of her uniform was grazed by one of the points of the Spades as it soared past her. A small amount of blood spilled from the slice. Seeing her sister injured, even if it wasn't that bad and knew she would quickly heal, fury Nyx still. Nyx charged straight the Red head. Pulling the sword far above her head, she swung hard at his slicing his arm that was extended out, off. He screamed out in pain as he turned to face Nyx as he dropped to the floor. But he wasn't ready to quit yet. With his only arm, he extended it forward and called back his weapon. The weapon shortly appeared back in his hand as he slowly attempted to get off the ground. He cringed in pain badly and held back every scream that coursed through his veins. The red headed stumbled forward as he made an attempt to attack. He went straight for Nyx at first.

Nyx saw the guys' intentions and raised her sword right in front of her, taking a slight swing to prevent the circular weapon from hitting her. She held up a fight and moved a foot back behind her, to help keep balance up. Cynthia came running up to the two fighters. Swinging her sword from underneath their weapons, she lifted her sword up, breaking the connection of the weapons. The circular one went flying through the air. The red headed man watched in gasp. He knew he was defeated. He dropped to the ground and tries to tend to his wound. A wicked smile played on Nyx's lips, "No, you messed with the wrong scouts." Nyx said as Cynthia appeared behind him and swung her blade to meet his neck.

Now standing was 3 against 2. Nyx and Cynthia were winning. Both girls stood in a fighting stance mode, with their weapons being held in front of them, ready to be used. They dripped of redness and were covered in a dark red color in front of them.

"Who are you?" Cynthia demanded at them.  
>"Where did you come from? Who sent you?" Nyx shouted out in anger.<p>

One held a Scythe in his hands. The tip of the staff part was a thick white cross with spade tips all outlines in red. Connected to one of the spades held the blade itself. Color of red also. Not answering the girl's question, he dodges straight for them, swinging his weapon, and no one knew which way he was going.

* * *

><p>The aura had slowly reached the party by now. The moods were very slowly starting to change. But not to the extent of being noticeable. The senshi were laughing and dancing together. They were dressed in their Princess gowns, while goofing off together. Their laughter's filled the air around them. But Neptune started to slow down. Neptune had gotten a sudden strange feeling inside of her. Something she had never felt before. A feeling that made her feel sick. She felt of hatred if anything. She wrapped her slender fingers around her partners arm to get her attention. She waited for the taller blonde to look at her. When she finally saw the teal eyes of the blonde, she gave her a worry look. The blonde knew something wasn't right, "Excuse us please." The blonde had said the group of bubbly girls that stood around them.<p>

When they were a good distance away from the others, the Blonde turned the Aqua-net to face her. Leaving her slender fingers rested upon the smaller women's shoulders, "Neptune, what's wrong?" Neptune turned to face her partner. Looking up to the blonde, "Uranus, do you feel that? Something is coming now," Neptune asked warily. Looking down to the smaller women in front of her, "Yes love, I do. The wind has shifted into a warning. Come on, let's go find the Queen." Uranus said as she slide her fingers in the Aqua-nets fingers and pulled her as they made their way to the Palace.

Quickly stopping, she turned back to Neptune, who gave her a questioning look. Uranus had feeling that something horrible was going to happen and that she would regret herself if she didn't do this. She placed one hand upon the smaller women's cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "Are you okay Uranus?" Neptune asked kind of worried. Uranus cupped the cheek as she softly placed a kiss on the Aqua-nets lips. "I have a feeling that something huge will happen tonight and I…wanted to show you…that I really….do care about you." The blonde said shyly. She was taken aback when the Aqua haired girl had kissed her back. As they pulled apart from the kiss, "I know you do" Neptune breathed out. She squeezed the blondes hand as they made their way back to the destined course. To find the queen and tell her of the feeling they have.

As they made their way up the stairs, they could hear their princess's voice and her prince's coming from one of the balconies from up above them. The voices were faint and they couldn't tell what was being said but they had a feeling it was best if they would leave it be and check up on her later. Their princess had sounded like she had been crying maybe. Opening up the Castle doors and making their way down the corridor to the ball room. The room was filled with the waltz while couples danced out on the floor. Tempting not to dance, the two senshi kept a look out for their Queen. The two had found the silver odango longed haired women crammed in a corner. Neptune giggled to herself when she saw the look on the Queens face from being bombarded like that. Both girls made their way over to her.

Both girls bowing to women in front of them. "Excuse us Queen, but Neptune and I would like a word with you." The Queen had nodded her head with approval and her Grey eyes shimmered at the thought of finally getting away from everyone. The Queen was very mature looking in her strapless white dress that hung to the ground. A yellow bow was placed in the middle of her chest. In the middle of the bow, held a Gold Crescent Moon. The dress stuck to her and showed off every curve she had on her body. In a sweet voice, "Yes scouts, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, "We would never want to bother you like this on night like this. But we both have a horrible feeling that something powerful is coming," Neptune said as she chewed on her lip. "It's okay. I'm glad you did come to me. I trust both of your instincts a lot. I will keep a look out. Thank you for telling me." The Queen replied sweetly. A rumble was heard off in the distance. "Thunder? There shouldn't be any rain here tonight." The Queen said worriedly. She and her two scouts escaped the ball room to checkout that noise was.

* * *

><p>"Nyx move" Cynthia cried out when she saw the Scythe coming straight for her. She backed flipped and moved out of the way. Landing on her feet, she quickly moved her sword forward. Keeping it straight, she made herself and invisible force field around her. "Kuso. He's fast." She mumbled to herself. Nyx glanced up to see sister doing flips through the air and taking swings at the crazy person. The other two hooded men look like they were scared and didn't want to be there anymore. Nyx came up with a plan. She focused on the two hooded men and try to pry her way into their thoughts to figure out their deepest fears. When she soon learned them, she caused an illusion. "Nyx's illusion" she spoke softly to herself. For she made each of them each other's fears. She watched as they started to freak out and fight each other.<p>

Throwing her arms above her head with her Key Blade sword in her hand, she twirled it around while she shouted out "C's Copy!" And shortly afterwards, multiple identical copies of the senshi stood in front of them. They all started to attack the black hooded figure while the senshi herself slowly made her way to the man. Lifting her blade, she waited for him to be completely distracted by her clones. Forcefully swinging her blade and pushing it through his gut into his arteries and liver and Kidney area. She slowly pulled the blade out of him as the copied girls all started to slowly fade away leaving her. She gave a sweet smile to man as he started to loose breath. She was coming up the end of the blade. As she pulled the tip out, she kicked him backwards with her heel.

Nyx crept her way over to the two who were fighting each other. "Baka," was all she had to say to them. As she swung her sword through their necks, as the sky had begun to cloud over. The rumble had become louder. "Uh, Cynthia, I think we should go to the Queen now" Nyx said shakily as she watch the sky get worse. "I agree."

The two sisters ran started run as fast as they could towards the front of the Palace.

* * *

><p>The shadows in the castle started to become darker as the night sky was being engulf with darkness. The senshi noticed the sky changing. They knew something was here and going to start attacking everyone. They felt the force of negativity with the aura that lingered throughout the air. Standing together, each one through their hands in the air and shouted out:<br>"Venus Planet Power"  
>"Mars Planet Power"<br>"Mercury Planet Power"  
>"Jupiter Planet Power"<br>Changing from their elegant evening wear to their senshi uniform quickly they stood next to each other, each in their fighting stance.  
>Queen Serenity, Uranus and Neptune went running to the front doors of the palace to see what was going on outside. As Neptune pulled back the doors, the aura hit them hard. The Queen's eye widen when she had a feeling of who it was.<br>Neptune saw the others changing and looked to Uranus and nodded her head in agreement. Raising their fist in the air, they cried out:  
>"Uranus Planet Power"<br>"Neptune Planet Power"

"My Queen, you need to stay here. We can't have you getting hurt out there." Uranus instructed as she and Neptune took their leave to go join the other scouts.

As they approached the other scouts, Uranus held her Space sword in her hand with a strong grip, Venus also had her sword out and ready to fight. Mars held her Sniper bow already having it aimed just in case.

The rumble started to get louder as it pushed its way through the skies to over the top of the Kingdom. Bolts of lights strike and crackled through the sky. The senshi gathered together. The two leaders stood next to each other as they made a plan.

"You stay up here and take care of the Queen and everyone since there is more of you. Neptune and I will take the grounds." Uranus demanded. "Uranus, you have no clue what's going on. What if you get hurt? You're safer staying her." Venus argued back to the taller blonde. Uranus looked down to the long blonde girl that stood in front of her. Her large blue eyes begged of her not to leave them. "This wasn't up for questions. We all know that Neptune and I are the strongest ones here and we need to figure out what's going on Venus. Now, you and the others stay here. " Uranus argued as another crackle boomed to skies. Getting stronger by the passing minute. Neptune and Uranus turn their backs to the others as they ran off to the side of the grounds to check the back of the castle.

Venus huffed angrily as she watched the older senshi run away. She stomped her foot and clenched her fist. "I'm so sick of that excuse." She turned back to the 3 girls that stood behind her. "Alright guys. Mercury we need to cause a mist to cover the way of whatever is coming in. We need time. Jupiter, go to the Princess and Prince Darien and stay with them. Protect them. Mars stay near the front entrance with the Queen and protect her. I'm going to stay out here and keep off what I can. Now go! I don't think we have much time." Venus ordered to the other senshi. This wasn't a questionable situation. The girls obeyed as they made their way to their positions. Mercury nodded in agreement. She cried out "MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" A small fog started to grow around the premises of the grounds.

Jupiter ran past the queen in order to find the princess and her prince. She knew that her Princess would be safe for now as long as she was with the Prince for a little while. She ran through the corridors, opening up every door she could find, in hopes of finding them. She ran up the stairs to get the second level of the castle. Running one way down the hallway had failed miserably. Turning back, panting from her lack of breathe, she ran to the other side of the Castle's hallway. Pulling open doors and leaving them opened. She came up the 3rd to the last door. When she opened it, she could hear two voices talking. One a female's voice and one of males. She listened closely to hear what was being said. The words were mumbled together and kept at a low tone, so nothing could be understood. But she knew who the voices belonged to. She let out a sigh as she closed the door behind her to lean against it. She had found their Princess and the Prince. She would now be able to keep an eye on them.

Behind the closed doors stood the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon. "My dear, don't cry." Prince Endymion, The Prince of Earth, spoke softly as he pulled the smaller women closer to him. The smaller women wore a long white dress that swayed with the wind and had long blonde hair played against her movements. Two Odango's sat on top of her head just like her mother, Queen Serenity. Her eyes where ocean blue that stained her cheeks with the droplets that fell from them. "My love, I have to fight. I'm going to protect you no matter what." Prince Endymion said as he leaned down to kiss the smaller women. He kissed her softly, enjoying this kiss. As they separated apart, The Moon Princess, Usagi, moved her hand up to cheek and swirled her thumb in a circle. "I know you will do everything in your power to save us. I love you Endymion." Endymion held onto the smaller hand as he stared into her eyes. As the breeze played with the curtains, the aura slipped its way into the room and entangled its way up and around them. The Prince of Earth felt his warmth become ice around him. "What's this aura…?"

Back outside, Mars ran over to the Queen's side and held out her Sniper bow out in front of her. She placed herself in front of the Queen's way. Venus stayed on the grounds and tried to hurry the others to get out of there. The bolts of lightning started light up the sky and strike the ground.

Uranus and Neptune ran and dodge the bolts of lightning that strike chasing behind them. With every bolt that stroke the ground, rocks soared through the air and the ground make waves and raised above and sent cracks everywhere. Destroying and breaking parts of the castle. Fires where rising from the grounds core. A row of lighting struck all at the same time causing explosions. As the two girls kept running, they notice two girls running towards them. "Neptune, who is that?" Uranus yelled out over the wreckage noise. "I have no clue…."

* * *

><p>Nyx and Cynthia were flying with the explosions behind them. Nyx turned back to see that there was a gap between the two sisters. "CYNTHIA!" Nyx cried out reaching back and grabbing her hand. "Don't let go!" Nyx cried as they both went soaring through the air from grounds becoming waves. Landing flat on their stomachs, both girls quickly got up and started running around the landing rocks that were falling from nowhere.<p>

"Nyx, we have to get to Queen. We must protect her."  
>"I know this Cynthia. We're trying."<br>"Promise me, don't save me. This is why were born."  
>"You're talking mad talk. We are walking out of this alive."<br>"Promise me N."  
>Nyx turned to her side to see her sisters eye full of plea. "Hai. I promise I will. But you have to do the same. We are scouts now. Not sisters. The queen comes before our blood line. "<br>"Hai!"


End file.
